


Are You Kidding Me????

by WolfStar2018



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky has two arms but is still buff, But not Captain America, Deaf Clint Barton, Declarations Of Love, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Bucky ends up in the hospital. Steve is worried about his best friend.Will Bucky be okay? Will Steve and Bucky end up Friends? or more than Friends?





	Are You Kidding Me????

From Bucky: **I'm in the hospital.**

To Bucky: **I'm on my way.**

Steve made quick work of putting his shoes on then grabbed his keys as he ran out the door. His neighbor Clint tried to get his attention but Steve couldn't stop. He finally reached the subway and was out of breath but had too much nervous energy to sit down. He pulled his phone out and texted Clint.

To Clint: **Sorry, I couldn't stop. Bucky is in the hospital.**

From Clint: **That's okay, man. I figured something was up. You looked worried. Keep me updated.**

Steve was grateful Clint wasn't upset. He usually didn't ignore Clint like that because he knew the guy was deaf so he hated just not acknowledging him. Clint was a cool guy though. When Steve arrived at the hospital he went to reception and found out where Bucky was. He ran up the stairs and found Bucky's room right away. As he stepped into the room he saw Bucky sitting reclined slightly on the hospital bed. “Bucky! What's wrong?”

“Steve, I'm okay. You didn't have to rush up here.” Bucky said quietly. But Steve knew something was wrong. Bucky looked pale and tired. Steve has never seen his best friend looking so weak and it scared him.

Steve calmly walked over to the bed and sat next to it. “Bucky, don't lie to me.” Steve whispered.

Bucky's confident demeanor dropped and he got a worried look on his face. “They don't know what's wrong yet, Stevie. I'm scared.” Bucky reached his hand out and Steve took it. Steve was scared too but tried not to show it too much. He couldn't jump to conclusions. They still don't know what's wrong.

“Why are you here? What happened?”

“I've been feeling a little weak lately. Having a hard time catching my breath. I thought I was just pushing myself too hard during my workouts and then today at the gym I passed out. Not sure exactly what happened after that but I woke up here.”

“Shit, Buck, why didn't you say anything?” Steve knew though. Bucky always acted so strong.

“I didn't want you to worry about me. I'll be okay, I'm sure.” Bucky tried for a smile but just then he started coughing. He let go of Steve's hand and grabbed some tissues to cough into. They came away red. Bucky was coughing up blood now.

He looked at Steve with such fear in his eyes Steve's heart clenched. “I'll get a nurse. Keep those. They might want to test it.” Steve had been sick enough as a kid to know that sometimes they wanted stuff like that. So he went to get a nurse and explain what happened.

The nurse came into the room with a specimen cup and after putting on some gloves took the tissues from Bucky. “How does it feel when you cough?”

“It feels like gravel is in my throat. And my chest is tight.”

“Let's get you on some oxygen to see if that helps your chest at all, okay?” She said as she started to walk around and turn on the machine. “We'll start with this...” she put the nasal oxygen tube on Bucky's face, “...and I'll talk to the doctor okay, hun?”

“Thanks” Bucky said. “Stevie, please don't leave.”

“I'm not going anywhere right now, Buck. I'll stay as long as they let me okay?” Steve sat back down and grabbed Bucky's hand. Bucky closed his eyes and the nurse asked Steve to come with her for a minute. “I'll be right back, Buck. I promise.” He said as he stood to follow her.

When he got into the hallway with the nurse she turned and looked at him, “Are you the Stevie he's been asking for?” She asked gently. When Steve nodded she smiled a bit and said “You're welcome to stay as long as you like. He's in his own room because he wouldn't stop yelling your name. This is actually the first time he's been calm since he came in.”

Steve was a bit shocked. He and Bucky have been best friends since they were in fourth grade. Peas in a pod their mothers always called them. But for Bucky to be so distraught was a little surprising to Steve. Steve's heart couldn't help but be a little hopeful. Could Bucky feel the same way?

The nurse continued, “He was in some pretty bad pain as well so he's on morphine right now.” She smiled at Steve but he could see she had questions. Instead of worrying about what she was thinking he quietly thanked her and went back to Bucky's side. When he got back in the room Bucky was sleeping so Steve sat down in the chair next to the bed again. He pulled his phone out and decided to update Clint.

To Clint: **Bucky's not doing so great. They still aren't sure what's wrong but he's on oxygen and morphine. I'm scared Clint.**

From Clint: **I'm coming up. I'll bring you some coffee.**

Steve texted Clint the room number and sat back to wait. When Clint finally arrived he handed Steve a cup of coffee and Steve signed thank you to him.

_So what happened?_ Clint signed to Steve.

_I'm not exactly sure. Bucky said he passed out during his workout. The nurse said he was in a lot of pain. She also said he was calling out for me?_ He signed back. _I've never seen him so weak Clint._

Clint got a thoughtful look on his face. After a minute he signed back, _Do you love him?_

_You know I do. I always have. I always will. He's it for me, Clint. I can't lose him_. Steve felt the tears rolling down his face.

Clint looked startled and signed back intentionally going slow so he wouldn't rush too much, _Steve, don't freak out. Come on. We still don't know what's wrong. It's probably nothing._

Just then a tall pale man with orange hair and a doctor's coat came in and Steve quickly wiped his face as he stood up. “You must be the famous 'Stevie', huh? I'm James's doctor. Doctor Jasper Vermillion.” The man said as he shook Steve's hand. “We are still waiting on some cultures to come back so we still aren't sure what's causing this but I promise we are doing what we can. I'll update you when I know more.”

While he had been talking Steve had been translating for Clint. Clint signed, _When will they know? What kind of tests?_

Steve began to relay the questions but before he finished Dr. Vermillion signed back to both Steve and Clint, _We are running tests on the blood he coughed up and a few different tests on some blood we took earlier. We hope to know more by morning._ Steve thanked the doctor and the man went back to doing his rounds. Steve sat back down in his chair and picked up his coffee taking a sip.

Clint signed _Come on buddy, I'm sure Bucky will be fine. I could text Tasha? You want her to come keep you company?_

Steve shook his head. _I love Nat but I think right now I just wanna be alone. Thank you Clint._

Clint nodded and patted Steve on the shoulder as he left the room. When he was finally alone Steve set his coffee down and covered his face with his hands. He didn't want Bucky to wake up and see him crying but he couldn't stop the tears. What if's keep rolling around in head. He's scared he will never be able to tell Bucky how he truly feels. He was starting to work up the courage. He didn't say anything before because he didn't want to ruin the amazing friendship he shared with Bucky, but he knew his feelings for his best friend wouldn't just go away. It wasn't fair to keep hiding this. He hoped it wouldn't change anything. Bucky was the first to know Steve was bi and Steve was the first one Bucky told when he realized he too was bi. They told each other everything. Almost an hour later Steve had composed himself and the nurse came back in.

“We are going to take him down to x-ray in a couple minutes. You're welcome to wait here.” She told Steve. She turned to the bed and started checking machines and tubes. “James, I need you to wake up now. I need you awake when we do the x-ray, hun.”

Bucky blinked awake and when he saw the nurse asked “Did Steve leave?”

The nurse chuckled and stepped back from the bed. “No, dear. He's right here. I'll be back in about five minutes okay?”

Steve stood up and leaned over Bucky a little. “Buck, have the meds worn off at all?”

Bucky grimaced and nodded. “My chest hurts, Stevie.”

“I need to tell you something. Can I tell you something serious? I want you to listen and then you can decide if you want me to stay, okay?”

“I'll never make you leave, Steve.” Bucky said quietly. “But I'll listen to anything you need to say.”

“I'm in love with you.” Steve blurted. Great, so much for being delicate about it. He kept going though. “I have loved you since middle school. I needed to say this before..” Steve's voice broke, “before I lost my courage. Before something happened.”

Bucky lifted his hand to wipe tears from Steve's cheek and Steve couldn't help but lean into the touch. “Kiss me Stevie.” Bucky whispered.

Steve looked into his best friends eyes searching for a hint of teasing. Bucky would never tease me about this. Not this way. So Steve leaned over and gently kissed Bucky on the lips. When he pulled back tears were running down Bucky's face now as well. “I'm sorry, Buck.”

“For what, Stevie?” Bucky asked with a smile. “For loving me back? For being here for me when I need you most?” Steve's eyes went wide. “You love me?” He whispered. “How long?” “Probably since senior year of high school. I know it's not as long as you but Steve, I think you're it for me. I've never loved another person this much.”

Steve began to cry even more at that. “Bucky, please be okay.” He whispered as he leaned over to kiss Bucky on the forehead. “Please don't leave me now, baby.”

The nurse comes back in with someone else to take Bucky down to x-ray. Steve steps back to allow them to take him away. When they've left the room Steve texts Clint again.

To Clint: **They are taking Bucky down to get an x-ray of his lungs. I told him I love him.**

From Clint: **Dude! What did he say??**

To Clint: **Clint. He said he loves me back. He asked me to kiss him so I did. I'm worried. I can't lose him.**

From Clint: **Relax, Steve! You guys were meant to be. He will be fine. Text me when they have the results from the x-ray.**

Steve puts his phone away and closes his eyes leaning back in his chair. His heart feels like it's being split in two. Half of him is trying to rejoice in the fact that Bucky loves him. The other half feels like it's dying because he doesn't want to lose Bucky now. He must have fallen asleep for a little bit because the next thing he knows the nurses are hooking Bucky's machines up and leaving quietly again. Steve gently takes Bucky's hand again and they sit in silence staring at each other. They've always been able to communicate silently with one another but now it seems more intense. Like walls have been broken down between them both. They don't need words. Steve eventually climbs into the bed with Bucky pulling the blanket over them both. They just lay there and hold each other. They wake up some time later to Dr. Vermillion.

“Hello, James, Steve. I have the results from the x-ray.” Steve tenses a little and feels Bucky curl into him a little more. “There is a shadow. We can't tell what it is from the x-ray alone. We need to do a procedure where we put you under anesthesia. After you are out we can thread a camera into your lungs and see if we can figure out what's going on. I won't lie. This could be cancer. It could be nothing. We are still running blood tests. But with this shadow we want to figure out what's in your lungs before it gets worse.”

Steve isn't sure what to say so he just nods. Bucky doesn't say anything, just wraps his arms tighter around Steve. Steve clears his throat and asks “When?”

Dr. Vermillion luckily understands what he means. “In about an hour. I'll have the nurse come in when we have it scheduled.” With that he nods to them both and walks out. Steve turns his head and buries his face in Bucky's hair. “I love you, Bucky. We'll get through this. Everything will be fine.” Steve hoped he sounded positive. His heart was breaking. He knew he shouldn't expect the worst but he couldn't control his thoughts right now.

“Stevie, you don't have to stay.” Bucky said in a broken voice. “I will be okay on my own.”

“No, Buck. I'm not leaving you now. Not when I finally have you in my arms. You're staying right here for now.” Steve said in a firm voice. Bucky looked up at Steve with tears in his eyes. Steve whispered “I'm with you till the end of the line. I don't care when that is. I'll never leave you.” Bucky hugged Steve and laid his head on Steve's chest. They both lay quietly after that.

An hour and a half later Steve was sitting in Bucky's room alone. The waiting was killing him. He couldn't stand just sitting here wondering what was wrong. Wondering if he would be able to take Bucky on a date. He wanted to treat Bucky the way he should be treated. Bucky was the most important person in the world to Steve.

Finally the nurse came back in the room. “The procedure went fine. The doctor will up shortly to speak with you. James is in recovery but he will be brought back up here as soon as he wakes up.”

“Thank you.” Steve was even more antsy now. He was grateful that Bucky is okay right now but he wanted answers. He wanted to know what was wrong. Just as Steve's thoughts were spiraling out of control the doctor came back in.

“Steve. James is gonna be just fine. It was a pea.” Dr. Vermillion said. “We are actually lucky we caught it in time. His lung could have collapsed. James will be back within the next half hour.”

Steve sat in his chair dumbfounded. He couldn't believe a pea caused all this stress. He was elated that Bucky would be fine. “Thank you, doctor.” Steve said after realizing he hadn't yet said anything. After the doctor left the room Steve pulled his phone out to text Clint.

To Clint: **IT WAS A PEA!**

From Clint: **What?!?!**

To Clint: **Bucky had a pea in his lung. He almost died because he accidentally inhaled a pea!!**

From Clint: **I feel like I should not be laughing about this.....**

To Clint: **I think in a few days Bucky might be laughing about it too.**

From Clint: **But not you?**

To Clint: **No Clint. I almost lost him. This won't be funny anytime soon.**

From Clint: **I'm sorry man. I'm not trying to be insensitive. I don't always use my brain.**

To Clint: **I know, I'm not mad. Bucky is gonna be back in the room soon. I'll text you later.**

Steve put his phone away just as the nurses were bringing Bucky back into the room. Bucky looked like he was sleeping but Steve was glad to notice he seemed to be in a lot less pain now. Steve thanked the nurses after they finished hooking everything back up. One of the nurses stayed behind to talk to Steve. “He will have to be on an antibiotic for a week or two to make sure he doesn't get an infection, but he will most likely be able to go home soon.”

Steve thanked her again and went to sit down. Suddenly he noticed Bucky was blinking awake. Steve moved to Bucky's side and grasped one hand in his own. “Bucky, how do you feel, sweetheart?”

“Stevie, don't call me sweetheart.” Bucky said with a scowl. “I feel sleepy. Do they what's wrong yet?”

“Yeah, baby. You're gonna be okay. You had a pea in your lung.” Steve said with a soft smile.

“A pea?” Bucky said incredulously. “Steve! You mean I'm not dying?” Bucky's eyes went wide.

“You're not dying, baby. I'm taking you on a date as soon as you start feeling better.” Steve smiled at the look in Bucky's eyes when he said that. “Just promise me no more peas for a while okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anything in here you want me to tag or think needs to be tagged feel free to comment and let me know. :)


End file.
